


Вспоминая нежность

by Diran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Tenderness, WTF Starbucks 2017, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Баки помнил все — Стив не смел и мечтать о таком счастье. Или все же что-то ушло? Что-то, что не объяснить словами?





	

Однажды он пришел, бросил свои сумки под дверь и сел ждать. Стив заметил его, еще поднимаясь по лестнице, и пополз как черепаха: боялся спугнуть. Дышать боялся, моргнуть, но устоять на месте не мог.  
Баки поднял голову и спросил охрипшим от жажды голосом:  
— У тебя есть, что выпить? А то так есть хочется...  
— … что переночевать негде? — осторожно закончил Стив, улыбнувшись, словно нашел под дверью рождественский подарок, а не забомжевавшегося друга. Или кем они теперь друг другу приходились? Спустя век заморозки и пару пуль в животе? Бак не задумывался. Он правда хотел пить.

***

Баки все помнил. Начиная с детства. Как помнят все взрослые: не слитно, а кусками, впившимися под кожу моментами. Он не помнил адреса первой квартиры, но помнил острую гальку во дворе, норовившую застрять в ремнях сандалий. Вкус бабушкиного яблочного пирога и хлеба из пекарни на углу. Не помнил имен всех одноклассников или цвета парадных школьных брюк, но мог закрыть глаза и точно сказать, сколько футов в высоту было дерево, под которым подонки с Бей-Ридж избивали упрямого сопляка с другого этажа. День знакомства со Стивом он помнил целиком и отлично. Вообще все, связанное со Стивом, — хорошо.  
Идиотские драки. Стив всегда добивался своего. Сквозь кровавые сопли, но добивался. Самый упрямый баран из всех, кого Баки знал. Остервенелые попытки научиться драться. Рисунки. Стив экономил бумагу, стирал много, на газетах рисовал. Баки через войну пронес тот номер, где Стив нарисовал их дом: белье на окнах, голубей на крыше, трухлявый пень на заднем дворе. Еще их прогулки по пирсу с рассказами об истории Америки. Баки не помнил ни черта про колониальную эпоху — но он ведь и тогда не слушал. Так что и сейчас вспоминал только увлеченный голос Стива и то, как солнце путалось в легких светлых волосах. Первый поцелуй — неловко, в висок. Первый нормальный поцелуй — Бак собирался уходить на фронт и кричал, чтобы запретить Роджерсу даже пытаться идти следом. Слова тогда закончились, остались только... жесты. Бак даже укусил Стива. Вкус крови остался на языке да так и не смылся.  
Может быть, до сих пор.

***

Стив говорил обо всем. Сначала осторожно, заходя издалека. Баки даже, кажется, уставал иногда от намеков, но не торопил, слушал внимательно. И Стив говорил все яснее, переходя на откровенные вопросы. Баки открыто отвечал. Ему было легко общаться со Стивом, о чем бы они ни разговаривали: заказ еды к ужину, современный кинематограф или ГИДРА. Бак умел хоронить то прошлое, которое этого заслуживало, а Стив имел право знать. Иногда Баки просто просил притормозить и переводил тему, но уже через пару дней приходил и рассказывал все сам. Стив не знал, делал ли Баки это ради его любопытства — заботы, вернее — или из-за собственных чувств, но не останавливал и не наседал, потому что Бак должен был сам выбирать, говорить или нет. Потому что первым, что сказал ему Баки, выйдя из душа на утро после приезда, было:  
— Роджерс, у меня одно условие: никаких тайн. Не думай за меня, а я за тебя не стану. Все только честно.

***

Когда Стив открыл дверь гостевой комнаты, старательно прибранной именно для такого случая — Наташа ржала и жалела Капитана как могла: «Ты сумасшедший, если думаешь, что найдешь его, и он просто снова станет твоим соседом», — Баки только бровь приподнял.  
— Зачем ты мне это показываешь?  
— Но... — Стив испугался. Он вдруг понял, что Баки действительно мог нуждаться в еде и душе — времянке на пару часов, не более. — Но ты ведь останешься?..  
— Глупый вопрос. Где наша спальня, Стив?  
Стив вжал его в стену, не обнимая, не целуя. Только смотрел в упор. Стиву тоже надо было вспомнить. Он запрещал себе думать о сержанте Барнсе — как проснулся в двадцать первом веке, так и запрещал: слишком больно. Не положенная Капитану слабость. Прошлое. И пока искал, запрещал. Потому что отвлекало: стоило всплыть лицу Баки перед глазами, как тянулась вереница воспоминаний: мягкий голос, сдержанные крики, частое дыхание, влажные губы, сухие руки, синяя форма или щегольской костюм, слипшаяся челка или зализанные к танцам волосы. Глаза. Глаза. Глаза.  
А сейчас было можно. Смотреть и вспоминать каждую родинку. Каждое пятнышко на радужке. Запоминать заново. Стив притерся плотнее и все же поцеловал, подстраховывая ладонью затылок Баки от удара о стену.  
Но Бак рыкнул и специально ударился, прикусывая Стиву язык.

***

Баки не рассказывал только о том, где он был после крушения карриеров. Что делал до того, как прийти сюда с рибоковским баулом на плече. Как вспомнил и как нашел дорогу.  
Стив знал, что это значило: еще не время.

***

Стив думал: Баки не станет показывать плечо, прикроет шрамы. Баки было плевать. Он быстро раздевался сам и раздевал Стива. Он был голоден и жаден. Он был настойчив и хватал жестко, неожиданно, вынуждал Стива кусаться в ответ. Баки раньше редко вел себя так, разве что после ссоры — обычно берег своего «мелкого» по привычке, ведь тогда сожми чуть сильнее — и синяк под коленом; он забывал, что на новом теле даже ножевое затягивалось как ссадина. А сейчас вцеплялся без разбору, не сдерживаясь.  
Но Стив понимал. Он сам хотел быть к Баки ближе, чем позволяла анатомия. Хотел вжаться, вплестись, слиться. Ему было все равно, что делал с ним Бак, или что требовал делать с собой, потому что стонал и грыз подушку Баки точь-в-точь, как в сорок четвертом.

***

Стив задумался, лишь когда Баки не заметил поцелуя в затылок. Он сидел на балконе, пил кофе, наблюдая за снующими внизу людьми, и не заметил, как Стив легонько раздвинул волосы и коснулся губами позвонков.  
Немыслимо.  
Сержант Барнс всегда поднимал повыше ворот, даже в жаркую погоду. Иначе Капитан Роджерс мог не сдержаться и, хлопнув по плечу, случайно проехаться пальцем по волоскам на шее. Стив старался так не делать, но иногда не мог сдержаться. Ведь у Баки сразу ресницы дрожали.  
Но сейчас Бак просто сделал глоток и приветственно улыбнулся:  
— Доброе утро, Стив.

Стив смолчал. Он опустился на пол и, поджав под себя пятки, положил подбородок Баки на колено. Заглянул в глаза снизу вверх и потянул к губам его правую ладонь. Бак удивленно приподнял брови, но руку дал. Стив поцеловал мизинец в подушечку, согнул его и прижался губами к каждой костяшке по очереди. Посмотрел на Баки, но тот все еще не понимал. Тогда Стив повторил это с остальными пальцами. Прошелся по каждой фаланге языком и позволил распрямить их, обхватил ртом кончик большого пальца, отпустил, облизнул указательный и вжался носом в самый центр раскрытой ладони.  
Баки молчал. И дышал ровно. На лбу залегла морщинка — он начал понимать, но вместо дрожи ресниц и напрягшегося живота Стив увидел лишь затуманенный и отстраненный взгляд.  
Он вылизывал запястье Баки, пока на глаза не навернулись бессильные слезы. Стив сморгнул их и спросил наконец:  
— Что случилось, Бак?  
Баки высвободил руку и вытер влажное запястье о щеку.  
— Непросто объяснить.  
Он допил кофе залпом и наклонился к Стиву, погладил по плечу.  
— Но ты здесь ни при чем.  
Стива обдало запахом кофе: крепкий настолько, что во рту горчило от одного только запаха. Сладкий настолько, что на языке становилось липко.  
— А ты попробуй.  
Баки снова откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Я не чувствую ничего... так.  
— Но ведь...  
— То, что раньше было очень чувствительным... Мне теперь нужен кофе покрепче.  
— Честно, Барнс. Открыто.  
— Твои прикосновения... Меня учили не реагировать на боль. Кажется, мое тело решило притупить все ощущения.  
— То есть, если я...  
Стив снова схватил руку Баки, но на этот раз укусил там, где кожа особенно тонка. Сжал зубы, втягивая в рот все сильнее. Надавил большим пальцем на центр ладони, прощупывая кости.  
Бак выдохнул шумно, и его левый кулак скрипнул, сжимаясь.  
— Боже, да!

***

Стив учился быть неласковым. Он хотел сцеловывать капли с лица Баки после заплыва в озере, но одергивал себя и тер пальцем по скуле с нажимом. Он хотел водить рукой по его оголенной груди, но пересчитывал вместо этого ребра. Хотел коснуться волос, растрепать их, но вместо этого наматывал на кулак и тянул.  
Баки таял. Млел от грубых ласк, как раньше от горячего дыхания в шею. Смотрел на впивающегося зубами в бедро Стива, как раньше смотрел на него, целующего косточку на запястье.  
Сам он старался быть нежнее со Стивом, но, если тот забывался, подстегивал, напоминая, как надо.

***

Иногда Стив делал вид, что забывает. Пробовал по старинке. И Баки сердился. Тогда казалось, что единственное, что раздражало его в современном мире, — нежный Стив. Они говорили и об этом. Бак успокаивал, лишь напоминал, что ему не более чем щекотно. И он не против, но вряд ли это ожидаемый Стивом эффект.

***

Интернет пестрил секс-курсами, но все они предлагали пробовать новое. Как быть жестче. Какие игрушки подарить на День Благодарения вашей половинке. «Бархатный БДСМ! Попробуйте», — писала реклама, и Стив хлопал ноутбуком. В современном мире стало не модно учить нежности.  
Хотя, если быть честными, их с Баки тоже никто не учил. Это уже было где-то глубоко в них. Всегда было.

***

Стив схватывал быстро и требовал от Баки показывать, что ему нравится. Надеялся в душе, что однажды, когда Бак заломит ему за спину руку, один из них поймет другого. Либо Стиву понравится больше, либо Баки не захочет продолжать делать так. Но ничего не случалось.  
Баки и правда не хотел быть грубым со Стивом. Он показывал скованно и отступал, надеясь, что Стиву хватит решительности зайти чуть дальше. А Стиву было хорошо, даже если больно, но иногда по ночам он водил рукой над волосками на животе Баки — задевая лишь их, не кожу — так долго, пока тот разрешал.

***

Баки чувствовал, что Стив задумал что-то, но никак не ожидал случившегося. Когда Стив швырнул на кровать веревки, Бак только облизнул губы и посмеялся:  
— Ты же знаешь, что я могу выбраться откуда угодно?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что связывать тебя буду я? — суховато ответил Стив.  
Баки стянул свитер и лег, протягивая руки Стиву.  
Огонь в его глазах делал Стиву больно тем, что иначе его было не разжечь, но если план сработает... Он стянул руки Барнса крепко, как если бы обездвиживал всерьез. Примотал к спинке кровати — металлические прутья не выдержат попытки сбежать, но от игривого рывка не сломаются.  
И отошел. Нельзя сказать, что любоваться, — Стив не мог, смотря на веревки, забыть, зачем он все это затеял, но все же вид Баки возбуждал. Стив тонул в его взгляде и понимал, что самому придется несладко. Тем четче становился вызов. Капитан должен был справиться.  
Он разделся неторопливо. Не весь — только торс оголил, оставив джинсы. Стив изучал новые вкусы Баки и вспоминал старые достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что заводит друга больше всего. Отошел к окну, повернулся спиной и задернул шторы. Включил тусклый нижний свет. Баки следил неотрывно. Предвкушение будоражило его, и Стив не торопился. Он медленно прошел по комнате, доделывая свои дела. Вернулся наконец к кровати и навалился резко, вжимая Баки в матрас. Укусил за мочку уха, прошелся зубами под челюстью, почти царапая ногтями бока.  
— Стив...  
Он не дал ничего сказать: поцеловал. Так, как нравилось нынешнему Баки: терзая нижнюю губу, заталкивая каждый стон назад в горло.  
Баки заерзал. Его тело стало более требовательным, но если знать, как зажигать, то загоралось оно все так же спешно, как и у юного сержанта «согрейте-меня-Капитан-боже-Стив-как-ты-это-делаешь». Он и взрывался молниеносно, если Стив делал все жестко и резко.

Стив приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел в лицо запыхавшегося Баки. Тот ответил потемневшим взглядом и вскинул вверх бедра, с намеком приподнимая бровь.  
Стив сел на его ноги и завозился со штанами. Нарочно неаккуратно. Вжал металлический край пряжки в живот до царапины, оттянул ремень, пока тот не затрещал. Когда джинсы оказались наконец на полу, Стив сжал бедра Баки, стиснув их пальцами со всей силы, и заставил развести в стороны.  
Затем снова подался вверх, чтобы впиться в шальную улыбку на губах Баки, и отжался от кровати, не касаясь его больше ни дюймом своего тела. Бак ждал, что Стив, пустив между ними воздуха, опустится назад, но тот все медлил.  
Баки повернул голову, разглядывая напряженные мышцы на руке Стива, выступившие вены и пальцы, сжавшие простыню.  
— Твоим рукам бы другое применение, — прошипел он сдавленно.  
— Возможно, — не менее севшим голосом ответил Стив.  
Но вместо этого, наоборот, отстранился и лег рядом. Облизнувшись широко и влажно, накрыл своим ртом сосок Баки прямо сквозь ткань майки. Стив даже не трогал — дышал скорее, заставляя хлопок медленно влажнеть.  
Бак ничего не сказал. Его дыхание осталось прежним, но Стив не останавливался. Он провел рукой по бедру Баки и коснулся коротко промежности, сжав и тут же убрав руку, и снова на пробу тронул губами сосок. Тот начал твердеть, и Стив больше не отвлекался. Он дышал в уже мокрую ткань, втягивал ее в себя вместе с кожей и точечно касался напряженным языком. Баки тихо застонал.  
— Тшшш, — пробормотал Стив, но вместо подтверждения своих слов лишь провел рукой по члену. Ощутимо, но слишком быстро. Оставляя Баки лишь свое дыхание на груди.  
Бак прикусил губу, и Стив скользнул рукой под майку, бережно поглаживая раздразненный сосок пальцем. Он просто водил пальцем, не теребил, но это было вообще единственное прикосновение, доступное Баки сейчас.  
Бак дернул головой и изогнулся, подставляя Стиву грудь, но тот сразу убрал руку и съехал ниже, принимаясь вылизывать впадину, где косая мышца уходила вниз. Легко, без нажима, но шумно и мокро. Стив приподнял край трусов и подул легонько, снова возвращаясь к тому месту, где когда-то у отощавшего после плена Барнса штаны на косточках болтались, а сейчас красовались четкие линии мышц. Прижался носом, бормоча все что в голову приходило. Бак не слышал — только чувствовал, как голос Стива отдается в боку.  
Живот Баки судорожно напрягся, и почувствовавший это Стив улыбнулся, слезая с кровати.

***

Треск веревки. Рывок. Спина Стива громко встретилась со стеной.  
— Тшшш.  
— Стив, — Баки хрипел. — Что ты творишь?  
— Пойдем в душ.  
— Да ладно. — Баки просунул колено между ног Стива, прижимаясь плотнее. Стив схватил Баки за плечи со стоном. — Ты же хочешь сам.  
— Я хочу в душ, — с прежней решительностью ответил Стив, и Бак зарычал, пытаясь вжаться теснее.  
Стив не дал. Одной рукой он уперся Баки в грудь, а другой обхватил затылок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Барнс. Быстро. В душ, — Стив говорил умоляющим голосом, и от контраста с приказными словами Баки все же повело. Такой Стив напоминал обо всем их прошлом сразу, и ослушаться было невозможно.

***

Струи текли по телу, не принося облегчения. Мыльные ладони Стива скользили между лопаток, а Бак упирался руками и лбом в холодный кафель. Он не знал, что Стив творил с его телом, но его трясло всего. Желание жгло Баки, выламывало, требовало, но Стив, обычно по первым намекам, взглядам и жестам тут же подстраивавшийся под нужный ритм, сильно ускорявший процесс, сегодня никак не давал разрядиться. Только гладил остервенело, словно в этой ласке был смысл жизни.  
Может быть, он был прав.

***

Стив поливал Баки из душа и гладил по всем местам, о которых Бак должен был вспомнить. Целовал выступающий позвонок, не обращая внимание на забивающиеся в нос мокрые пряди, рисовал пальцами между сведенных лопаток, обводил восьмеркой позвоночник, неторопливо спускаясь все ниже, к копчику и ложбинке... слушал тихие вздохи и сам дышал ими.

***

Баки хватило пары движений, чтобы обессиленно стечь на пол душевой кабины. Теперь душ помогал: Бак быстро проморгался и осознал, что Стив до сих пор в джинсах. Промокших уже насквозь, тесных невыносимо, лишних ужасно — в гребаных джинсах.

***

Баки не хотел подниматься, но и Стиву сесть не дал. Стянул липнувшие к ногам джинсы сразу с трусами и припал к его паху.  
Может быть, стоило отблагодарить. А может быть, стоило отомстить, но у Баки не было сил и времени на планы.

***

Бак умылся и привалился к ноге Стива. Тот все еще стоял, облокотившись на стену. Вода смывала прочь пену, сперму, пот, жар, нетерпение, озноб.

— Ты самый упрямый баран из всех, кого я знаю, — выдохнул Бак Стиву в коленку, поглаживая ее с другой стороны.


End file.
